Predators (film)
| writer = | based on = | starring = | music = John Debney | cinematography = Gyula Pados | editing = Dan Zimmerman | studio = | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = | runtime = 107 minutesBritish Board of Film Classification - Film - Predators - Running time: 106m 49s | country = United States | language = English | budget = $40 million | gross = $127.2 million }} Predators is a 2010 American science fiction action film directed by Nimród Antal and starring Adrien Brody, Topher Grace, Alice Braga, Walton Goggins, and Laurence Fishburne. It was distributed by 20th Century Fox. It is the third installment of the ''Predator'' franchise (the fifth counting the two Alien vs. Predator films), following Predator (1987) and Predator 2 (1990). A sequel, The Predator, was released in 2018. The film follows an ensemble cast of characters including Royce (Adrien Brody), a mercenary who appears in an unidentified jungle among other murderers and otherwise undesirable people. They find that they have been abducted and placed on a planet which acts as a game reserve for two warring tribes of extraterrestrial killers, and actively look for a way to return to Earth. Producer Robert Rodriguez had developed a script as early as 1994, although it was not until 2009 that 20th Century Fox greenlit the project. According to Rodriguez, the title Predators is an allusion to the second film in the ''Alien'' franchise, Aliens (1986). The title also has a double meaning, referring both to the extraterrestrial Predator creatures and to the group of human characters who are pitted against them. Principal photography for Predators began on September 28, 2009 and concluded after 53 days; filming took place in Hawaii and then in Austin, Texas. Predators was released in the United States on July 9, 2010, and Metacritic gave it a score of 51% from selected mainstream critics. The film grossed over $24 million on its opening weekend and has since grossed over $52 million in the United States, with an estimated total of $127 million worldwide. Plot Royce awakens to find himself parachuting into an unfamiliar jungle. He meets several others who arrived in the same manner: Mexican drug cartel enforcer Cuchillo, Spetsnaz soldier Nikolai, Israel Defense Forces sniper Isabelle, Revolutionary United Front officer Mombasa, San Quentin death row inmate Stans, Yakuza enforcer Hanzo and general practice doctor Edwin. Upon landing, they discover that all are armed and lethal killers, with the apparent exception of Edwin, though none know where they are or how they got there. The group follows Royce, who Isabelle suspects is a former black operations soldier turned mercenary. Arriving at higher ground, they find themselves staring at an alien sky and realize that they are not on Earth. In the jungle they find a plant with a neurotoxic poison that Edwin collects on a scalpel, empty cages, deadfall traps, and a deceased US Special Forces soldier. The party is attacked by a pack of quadruped alien beasts. Royce deduces they are on a planet used as a game preserve, where humans are hunted as game. Cuchillo is killed, and his body is then used as bait to lure the survivors into a trap, which they avoid. The group follows the quadrupeds' tracks to a camp and finds a captive Predator. Their hunters, three larger "Super Predators" known as the Tracker, Berserker and Falconer, attack the group. Mombasa is killed and the rest of the group escapes. Royce confronts Isabelle, believing she knows something about the alien creatures based on her shock of recognition when they encountered the captive Predator. She reveals that she has heard of the Predators before, from a report by the only survivor (Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer) of a Special Forces team who encountered one in 1987 in Guatemala. The group next meets Noland, a solitary American soldier, who has survived on the planet for "ten seasons" by hiding and scavenging from the Predators and their victims. At his hideout, he explains that the Predators hunt in threes and sharpen their killing skills by abducting warriors and dangerous beasts from other worlds and bringing them to the planet to hunt. Noland also reveals that there is a blood feud between the larger Predators and the smaller ones. Royce devises a plan hoping that if they can free the smaller Predator being held prisoner in the encampment, it may take them home using the larger Predators' spaceship. When the group fall asleep, Noland traps them in a room and attempts to use smoke to suffocate them. Having gone mad, he plans to kill them for their equipment and supplies. Royce uses an explosive to break out of the room, attracting the Predators to the hideout. Noland tries to escape and is killed by the Tracker Predator. In the ensuing chase, Nikolai uses two claymores to kill the Tracker, sacrificing himself. As the remaining group flees, they are intercepted by the Berserker Predator. Stans distracts it by attacking it with his shiv, buying time for the others to escape, and is killed when Berserker rips out his spine and skull. As they continue to flee, Hanzo stays behind to duel the Falconer Predator with a katana that he found in Noland's hideout, killing it before dying from his wounds. Royce, Isabelle and Edwin continue to head for the Super Predators' camp hoping to enact Royce's plan, until Edwin is injured by a trap. When Isabelle refuses to abandon him, Royce leaves them both behind and they are caught by the Berserker. Royce frees the smaller captive Predator in exchange to return to Earth. The Predator dons his armor and hacks into the computer of the Super Predators' ship using his wrist computer, and sets a course for Earth. Royce runs to the ship as the Berserker arrives, and the two Predators confront each other. The Berserker kills its foe and uses his wrist computer to self destruct the ship as it takes off, ostensibly killing Royce. Meanwhile, Edwin paralyzes Isabelle using the neurotoxic poison he had earlier captured and reveals that on Earth he was a murderer, and feels that he fits in on this planet among the monsters. Royce appears, never having boarded the ship, and stabs Edwin with his own scalpel, paralyzing him. Royce booby-traps Edwin with grenades, using him as bait to injure the remaining Predator. While an injured and partially paralyzed Isabelle crawls for her sniper rifle, he proceeds to fight the Berserker with an axe. Isabelle is able to shoot the Predator and Royce eventually decapitates it. As Royce and Isabelle rest, they observe parachutes opening in the distant sky. Royce, surmising that more Predators will soon arrive to hunt the new prey, tells Isabelle they must find another way to get off the planet, and they make their way back towards the jungle. Cast * Adrien Brody as Royce, a former U.S. Army Special Forces soldier turned mercenary who reluctantly assumes leadership of the group of humans. Brody claimed he had been "blown away" by Predator and viewed his role as a challenge, wanting to bring a complexity to the character that would contrast with Schwarzenegger's role in the original film. He did put on of muscle for the role, stating that "I want it to be entertaining and part of the ride that people see when they see a movie like that. But that's not really why I'm in it and that's not really what I brought to it. I brought the same kind of discipline that I would to a film like The Pianist." Antal and Rodriguez specifically wanted to avoid casting an actor physically similar to Schwarzenegger, wanting to "go in a very different direction" and reasoning that real-life soldiers are wiry and tough rather than burly. "We thought casting a physically 'Schwarzenegger-esque' character would have done the original film a disservice", said Antal, "and would have done this film a disservice because we are not trying to remake or copy the original film. I told everybody early on that I can make anybody look tough. What I can't do is teach them how to act". Brody has expressed interest in reprising his role in future sequels. * Alice Braga as Isabelle, a sniper from the Israel Defense Forces. She failed to save her spotter during a mission, and feels that she has been brought to the alien planet as punishment and to seek redemption. As the only female character, Isabelle plays the role of peacemaker: "My character, funny enough," said Braga, "is the one that is always trying to grab everyone together and like reuniting everyone and stopping the fights and saying that we have strength in numbers." Braga described the character as "a tough cookie … sweet inside but tough outside". She read a sniper manual to prepare for the role, and carried a fourteen-pound sniper rifle during shooting. * Topher Grace as Edwin, a doctor who does not seem to belong amongst the group of hardened killers until he reveals that he is a psychopathic murderer. Grace was dubious about taking the role when he read the script, "because I really liked the first Predator, but all the sequels haven't been as good. Then when I read this, I thought, 'What Aliens was to Alien, this is to Predator . Because Predator never really got its due; it never really got that sequel." He compared Antal's approach to that of James Cameron, director of Aliens; remaining faithful to the original work but taking the concepts in slightly different directions. Grace performed some of his own stunts, including jumping off a waterfall. * Walton Goggins as Stans, a death row inmate from San Quentin State Prison who was scheduled to be executed in two days before suddenly finding himself on the alien planet. Responsible for 38 murders and also strongly implied to be a rapist. * Oleg Taktarov as Nikolai, a Russian commando from the Spetsnaz Alpha Group who was fighting in Chechnya before finding himself on the alien planet. Taktarov, a retired mixed martial artist and former Ultimate Fighting Champion, described his role as combining elements of Arnold Schwarzenegger, Jesse Ventura, and Bill Duke's characters from the original Predator film, and praised it as "the first time you get a really, really, positive, good Russian character in an American film". Taktarov used his martial arts training during some of the film's action sequences. While filming a scene he hit his face on a steadicam and was bleeding, but continued filming because the blood added to the effect of the scene. * Louis Ozawa Changchien as Hanzo, a Yakuza Inagawa-kai enforcer who rarely speaks and reveals late in the film that he is missing his leftmost two fingers, having performed yubitsume. "I guess he used to be a guy who can murder someone without a qualm," said Changchien of the character, "but by the time he arrives the alien planet, he'll no longer be that kind of person. Those things aren't explained in the script, but you'll get it when you see the movie." Changchien used his kendo training for a scene in which his character uses a katana in a duel against a Predator. Antal, a kendo fan, insisted that the sword fight look authentic. * Mahershala Ali as Mombasa, a death squad soldier of the Revolutionary United Front in Sierra Leone. * Danny Trejo as Cuchillo, a ruthless enforcer for the Los Zetas Mexican drug cartel who carries twin submachine guns. * Laurence Fishburne as Noland, a United States Army Air Cavalry soldier who has survived on the alien planet for multiple hunting cycles. "It's a really interesting role," said Fishburne, "quite different from Morpheus [from The Matrix]. He's a bit shady, crazy, surviving on his own, kind of a ratty character." The four Predators in the film are portrayed by Derek Mears, Carey Jones, and Brian Steele. The Predators are identified in the film's credits as the "Classic Predator", "Tracker Predator", "Falconer Predator", and "Berserker Predator". Mears plays the Classic Predator, designed to resemble the creature in the original Predator film. Steele plays the Berserker and Falconer Predators, two of the larger Predators hunting the humans. The Berserker Predator is identified by an alien mandible attached to its helmet and faces off against Royce in the film's climax, while the Falconer Predator controls a flying reconnaissance drone and is killed by Hanzo. Jones plays the Tracker Predator, identified by a pair of tusks attached to its helmet, which controls the quadrupedal hunting animals and is killed by Nikolai. Jones also doubled for Steele in some scenes as the Berserker and Falconer Predators. Development The film was produced by Robert Rodriguez, and written by Alex Litvak and Michael Finch. In 1994, Rodriguez wrote an early script for the film for 20th Century Fox while he was working on Desperado. Rodriguez presented the script to the studio, but was denied when they realized that the budget would be too large. Fifteen years later, the studio decided to go with his script. Rodriguez stated: It's the story from that script I had written way back then. They had hired me to write a Predator story while I was waiting to do Desperado back in 1995. It was crazy, this thing I came up with. So then fast-forward to now and, like, six months ago, they found the script and called me up. 'Hey, we want to redo this franchise and we found your old script. This is where we should have gone with the series! We want to move forward.' And that's what we're doing. In 2009, 20th Century Fox studio executive, Alex Young, called Rodriguez to consider using his treatment to revive the individual Predator franchise. The film was produced at Rodriguez's Troublemaker Studios as opposed to 20th Century Fox so that Rodriguez had more creative control over the film. It was originally thought that Rodriguez would direct, but on July 1, 2009, Nimród Antal was officially signed on to direct. Rodriguez and Antal have expressed that they wanted this film to be a sequel only to the original Predator (while not necessarily discounting Predator 2), as the film is trying to distance itself from the first two Alien vs. Predator (AVP) films. Antal stated the reasoning behind the decision to dismiss the AVP films was that he wanted the film to be closer in tone to the original Predator film, as the AVP films had taken the Predator series in a too outlandish direction. Casting At the 2009 San Diego Comic-Con International Rodriguez stated that Predators would feature an ensemble cast, and that the most important element of the film would be "great characters so that the audience feels they're going on this journey with them". He also noted that the title had a double meaning, referring not only to the extraterrestrial hunters but also to the human characters, all of whom are dangerous killers. He and Antal wanted each of the characters to be well-developed enough to be able to stand alone. Rodriguez hoped to have Arnold Schwarzenegger play a cameo role as Dutch, his character from the original Predator film, but this ultimately did not happen. Production Filming The film was shot on a 53-day schedule. Exterior filming location was mostly set in Kolekole, Hawaii. Filming started on September 28, 2009. The film wrapped up its 22-day shoot on the Hawaii location on November 1, 2009. The film shot its interior set scenes at Robert Rodriguez's studio in Austin, Texas. Sixty percent of the film was shot in Texas in order to be eligible for a tax benefit. The film shot more exterior footage at Canyon Lake Gorge in Comal County. }} Special effects Tom Woodruff Jr. and Alec Gillis, head of special effects studio Amalgamated Dynamics, Inc (ADI), who previously worked on 2004's Alien vs. Predator and 2007's Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem did not return for the creature design of Predators, nor did Stan Winston Studios. Instead, KNB EFX's Howard Berger and Greg Nicotero took over building the creature suits. Berger, who worked with Winston on the original Predator, stated that the studio is reprising the original Stan Winston design of the Predator in the film, saying "We wanted to have the Predator look as it did in the original film. We went back and looked at the original … everyone's going to be very happy that we've been very faithful to the Stan Winston designs." In addition to the original Predator designs, the film features many new creatures never before seen in a Predator film, such as a new breed of Predators that belong to a different tribe, alien creatures that have been domesticated by the Predators for use in hunting, and other alien creatures that have been brought to the planet by the Predators to be used as prey. Music There had been speculation that original Predator composer Alan Silvestri would return to do the score, but on February 26, 2010, it was announced that John Debney, who worked with Rodriguez on such films as Spy Kids and Sin City, would compose the original score for the film. Rodriguez shared his thoughts on how the score should play out saying: |sign=|source=}} Debney recorded many custom sounds and instruments, including Tibetan long horns to create squeals and screams. He also manipulated metal scrapes and ethnic percussion to further highlight the advanced yet brutal and primitive quality of the Predators and their world. Debney also put up a sneak-peek of one of the Predators scoring sessions. La-La Land Records released the original score for the film on July 5, 2010. The song "Long Tall Sally" by Little Richard plays during the credits; it was also used in the original Predator film. Release It was announced on March 3, 2010, that Robert Rodriguez and Nimród Antal would reveal a "first look" at Predators at the SXSW Film Festival in Austin, Texas on March 12, at 10:15pm. Rodriguez expressed his excitement about the event, saying, "My director Nimród Antal and I are excited to bring this first look at Predators to Austin's SXSW Film Festival, an event that's become vital to the filmmaking scene. Austin is my home and I'm proud that Predators was conceived and filmed here." Box office Released on July 9, 2010, in the United States, Predators opened with $10 million on Friday. The film came in at #3 at the US box office and pulled in $24.7m during its first weekend, behind Despicable Me and The Twilight Saga: Eclipse. The film was released internationally on July 8, 2010 and had its biggest success in the markets of the UK and Ireland with $6.8m and Japan with $6.3m. The film has grossed $52,000,688 in the United States and $75,233,701 internationally, generating $127,234,389 worldwide. Critical reception Review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a score of 65% based on 192 reviews, with an average score of 5.8/10. The site's critical consensus is: "After a string of subpar sequels, this bloody, action-packed reboot takes the Predator franchise back to its testosterone-fueled roots." Another review aggregation website Metacritic gave the film a score of 51 out of 100 indicating mixed reviews, based on 30 reviews from selected mainstream critics. A. O. Scott of The New York Times said that, "Antal is a good enough action director that some of the combat is pretty exciting."At the Movies , video review of Predators by A. O. Scott. On the other hand, Michael Phillips of the Chicago Tribune wrote that, "When the story relocates to the Fishburne character's grimy, claustrophobic domicile, the movie turns static. The filmmakers may have been going for an Alien industrial-grunge vibe, but the tension just isn't sufficient."Chicago Tribune, Michael Phillips' review of Predators. The primary complaint leveled against the film is the failure, as film critic Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times described, of the cast to capture the "quiet suspense" of the original Predator film. Chris Nashawaty of Entertainment Weekly complained that the film's characters were more like "cardboard clichés lining up for the body count" than real action heroes. Lou Lumenick of the New York Post gave the film a positive review by stating that, "After 23 years and three attempts, Predators finally delivers a solid sequel to the Arnold Schwarzenegger B-movie classic." He added that, "It's not exactly hard to predict who the survivors will be at the end of Predators, but it's a fun ride." Accolades Merchandise A four issue tie-in Predators comic book by Dark Horse Comics was released weekly from June 9 to June 30 to promote the release of the film. The comic series, consisting of two storylines titled "Welcome to the Jungle" and "A Predatory Life", serves as a prequel to the events depicted in the film. On July 14, a 72-page one-shot adaptation of the movie was released, showing more back story of the characters Royce and Isabelle than is depicted in the film. On the same day a one-shot sequel comic titled "Preserve the Game" was also released, depicting the further adventures of Royce and Isabelle two months after the events of the film. On July 9, 2010, NECA released the Classic Predator, Falconer Predator, and Berserker Predator action figures. NECA released a second series of figures in December 2010, consisting of a masked Classic Predator, an unmasked Berserker Predator, and the Tracker Predator. The Predator hound was released in March 2011. Hot Toys and Sideshow Collectibles have also created props, maquettes and figures for the film. Downloadable games publisher Chillingo has secured a licensing agreement with Fox Digital Entertainment to publish the official Predators video game for the iPhone, iPod touch and iPad through Apple's App Store and for Mac through Apple's Mac App Store. The game was developed by independent game developer Angry Mob Games and was available in time for the film's theatrical release. Home media Predators was released on DVD and Blu-ray formats on October 19, 2010. Both releases include commentary tracks by Robert Rodriguez and Nimród Antal, motion comics, and behind-the-scenes-features. The Blu-ray edition includes additional behind-the-scenes features as well as deleted and extended scenes. Follow-up Nimród Antal had talked about a direct sequel to Predators and said he would love to do one. Rodriguez has said that he has interest in a sequel because of the large number of potential ideas the Predator planet setting provides: |sign=|source=}} In 2010, Rodriguez confirmed that there would eventually be a Predators sequel: }} Adrien Brody also spoke about reprising his role in a possible sequel: |sign=|source=}} In June 2014, Fox announced plans for a new movie in the franchise with Shane Black co-writing and directing, Fred Dekker co-writing and John Davis producing (without the involvement of Rodriguez). At the time, Black said the film is a sequel, rather than a reboot. In August 2015, Davis said the film would "reinvent the franchise." In November 2016, it was explained that since the plot takes place on Earth, the story will be more closely linked to the first two films.(November 3, 2016), "Here's everything we know about 'The Predator'", Yahoo Movies UK. Accessed November 3, 2016 See also * Nimród Antal filmography * List of action films of the 2010s References External links * * * Category:2010s action films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010 films Category:2010s monster movies Category:2010s science fiction horror films Category:2010s sequel films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Alien abduction films Category:Alien zoos in fiction Category:American films Category:American monster movies Category:American science fiction action films Category:American science fiction horror films Category:American sequel films Category:Davis Entertainment films Category:Dune Entertainment films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by John Debney Category:Films directed by Nimród Antal Category:Films produced by Elizabeth Avellán Category:Films produced by John Davis Category:Films produced by Robert Rodriguez Category:Films set on fictional planets Category:Films set in the 2010s Category:Films shot in Hawaii Category:Films shot in Texas Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Horror adventure films Category:Predator (franchise) films Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:Troublemaker Studios films Category:United States Army Special Forces in films